Spencer Olson
Spencer Olson is an American brickfilmer. He is known for films including Star Wars: Battlefront, the ''Bunnies'' series, Déjà Vu, The Monkey's Paw, and multiple World War II brickfilms. Filmography | 2005? || Jedi Joe Post mentioning first brickfilm || |- | 2007 || Zorro Olson Studios Brickfilms.com directory page archive || |- | 2007 || A Mother's Day Suprise || |- | 2008 || Spencer and Dallman || |- | 2008 || James Bond - The LEGO Daylights Olsonstudios Brickshelf || |- | 2008 || LEGO Godfather - Italian Restaurant || |- | 2008 || A Pirates Adventure || |- | 2008 || Bunnies || |- | 2008 || Blood, Guts, and a Man Named SmithOlsonstudios Bricks in Motion account || |- | 2008 || Fizzy Juice Commercial! [https://web.archive.org/web/20080921002523/http://www.bricksinmotion.com:80/refugeecamp/topic/1827/ Fizzy Juice Commercial! release thread] || |- | 2008 || Bunnies: The Barbaric Bunny Brawl || |- | 2008 || Christmas Vacation Montage Clip || |- | 2009 || War of the Worlds: Underfoot || |- | 2009 || Bunnies: Rise of the Black Bunny || |- | 2009 || '' Bricks have Brains: Stonehenge'' || '' Bricks have Brains: Stonehenge'' release thread |- | 2009 || Drugs for Thugs || |- | 2009 || I Am Legend - Trapped [http://www.bricksinmotion.com/forums/post/35073/#p35073 I Am Legend - Trapped release thread] || |- | 2009 || Medley! || |- | 2009 || James Bond Mechanical Brick || |- | 2009 || Rock, Paper, Scissors! || |- | 2009 || Bunnies: The Hectic Hare Hassle || |- | 2009 || Ned the Gnar Shredding Knight: The Bridge || |- | 2009 || 101' Ways a Minifig can Fail at Life: #5 Gun Fail || |- | 2009 || The Monkey's Paw || AniExer-size Animation Contest II entry |- | 2009 || Attack of the Living LEGO || Also known as LEGO Nazi Zombies |- | 2009 || Shoot Out || |- | 2009 || 300 LEGO Spartans || |- | 2009 || Bunnies: The Presidential Uproar || |- | 2009 || Tommy Gun || |- | 2010 || Silhouette Sabers || |- | 2010 || WWII Short || |- | 2010 || A Look at Pokemon || |- | 2011 || WWII Short #2 || |- | 2011 || 'Bunnies: The Ancient Altercation || |- | 2011 || The Crime of the Century || |- | 2011 || HALO: Within a Heartbeat || Mega Bloks Halo Toymation Contest 2011 entry |- | 2011 || deadmau5 - Bad Selection || |- | 2011 || Patient 24 || Festival of Souls 2 Best Horror winner |- | 2011 || LEGO Nazi Zombies #2 || |- | 2011 || Beard Man || |- | 2012 || NOM NOM || |- | 2012 || Brickfilming Is Just Awesome || Community project coordinated by Harry Bossert |- | 2012 || Patient 25 || |- | 2012 || Bill || |- | 2012 || STAR WARS: Bunnies || Unfinished film shot in 2010 |- | 2012 || Knock || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2012 entry |- | 2012 || Déjà Vu || Written by Vik Verplanken |- | 2012 || Star Wars - The Stormtrooper || |- | 2012 || "Cold" - Diet Folk || Official music video |- | 2012 || Snowball || Christmas in a Minute Contest 2012 entry |- | 2012 || Hidden || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest X third place winner |- | 2013 || WWII Short #3 || |- | 2013 || The Raid: LEGOdemption Part 2 || Part 1 by Sean Willets |- | 2013 || Sector Se7en || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 11 entry |- | 2014 || Star Wars: Battlefront || |- References Category:American brickfilmers Category:Inactive brickfilmers